1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propeller and lower unit guards. More particularly, it refers to a quick mount cage type propeller and lower unit protector for outboard and inboard-outboard drive units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small engine propeller blade and lower unit protectors of various dimensions and configurations such as a single ring guard around a propeller or a cage type structure as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,244,217; 3,035,538; 3,889,624; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,0278,516 are well known. Unfortunately, except for Disney World, military landing craft, coastal rescue boats and by a couple of other commercial organizations such propeller blade and lower unit protectors are not widely used. The main reasons for lack of use by the public is the difficulty of mounting the propeller blade and lower unit protector, the inability to remove the guard and a decided decrease in engine revolutions per minute caused by drag from the cumbersome prior art cage type propeller blade and lower unit protectors. To encourage the public to use propeller blade and lower unit protectors to protect swimmers, scuba divers, Manatees and other mammals, as well as underwater plant beds, a simple, ways to mount, inexpensive and minimum drag type propeller blade and lower unit protector is needed.